


Hogwarts Professor OC -Alik Tal. Backstory

by MaukusNoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Demon, Demonology, Demons, Hell, M/M, Magic, Other, hogwarts professor, stuck in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaukusNoise/pseuds/MaukusNoise
Summary: The backstory for the Hogwarts Demonology professor OC I created for an rp.Just a bit of soppy, angsty nonsense, no real mentions of Hogwarts or cannon characters.Alik Tal had never been very good at... well, anything. Except Demons. He understood the lore, he learnt their language, he felt a pull to the creatures that even he could not understand.It gets him a lot of heartache and trouble.
Relationships: Alik Tal, Demons - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Hogwarts Professor OC -Alik Tal. Backstory

Cemetery earth... Dust from a church floor... 13 black candles...

The young man rattled each ingredient off in his mind as he placed them carefully into their positions in and around the summoning circle. It was expertly drawn in coal, each symbol perfect in form and detail despite being on musty old carpet. That was quite a feat in itself.

Bone...

This one always gave him pause. Holding the tiny fragments all splintered and yellowing, he tapped them briefly against his palm and considered once again. Was this wrong? Was this just another weight that would be added to the grand scale of judgement when he met his inevitably early death? Grave-robbery must be worth at least 20 sins, and the amount he had done surely meant he was on an even 1000 by now. He had tried chicken, from some grotty kebab shop on a rain-washed high street back when he was 15. He had torn the meat off and binned it, carefully rinsing the little bones and arranging them in one of his first ritual circles. But when he had cast the enchantments, the door had not opened. Instead a tidal wave of flames had crashed down upon him, knocking him to the ground and vanishing within seconds. A literal wave of laughter, mocking his pitiful attempt. The burn marks were still just about visible down his chest and arms, if you looked close enough. But Alik Tal never let anyone close enough.

It had to be human bones, or the rituals and summonings would fail. It had to be.   
And they won’t miss them. Alik reminded himself, laying the handful down in the bottom of the circle. They weren’t using them, they don’t need their skeleton beyond death. It’s just... 

But this thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The wizard spun around with his wand drawn, breathing hard and listening intently. He waited one second. Two, three.

“House Keeping!”

Alik allowed himself one sharp intake of breath. Glancing towards the closed curtains, he saw a strip of sunlight peeking underneath. He had not realised how long he had been preparing.  
Trying to keep his voice calm, he called out,

“No- no, thanks! I –uh- I’m all good for today!”

Then he narrowed his eyes and listened once again. This could be a trick. This could be some Ministry official, tracking him down at last. He began eyeing the window with its clear view of the forest beyond. He could make a break for it, through the trees and head for the next town. 

Where even am I? Alik wondered frantically. He never stopped moving, never stayed long enough to know names or faces. Here apparently, he hadn’t even remembered which part of the country he was in. He was certain he was far north, judging by the voice on the other side of the door perhaps he had made it to Scotland. Frowning, Alik pushed his confusion aside and redoubled his attention on the hotel room door. 

“Sure thing dear, call down to reception if you need anything!”

He could hear wheels trundling. A trolley moved down the corridor. One set of footsteps walked with it. Then a knock on some other door further down the hall.

Alik ran a hand through his mess of dark hair and took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed, his legs beginning to tremble. 

No, cut it out. He scolded himself. Need to be on my game, ready. This one will be difficult. 

He set about placing the last few items into the circle, forcing his legs to work. 

Bark from a tree over 100 years old... Red hot spices... Blood of the summoner.

The last ingredient would trigger the spell. Alik rolled up his sleeves and pointed his wand at his own wrist. He had done this before, countless times. It was nothing to him anymore.

“Secta.”

The paper-thin cut sliced open his skin, and a bead of blood pooled up at once. Alik steadied his nerves. He could do this. This was easy. This he knew. He understood the demon tongue, he knew their customs, he knew what he wanted from this demon lord and he knew roughly how to go about getting it. He felt the dregs of his confidence returning to him, the confidence he had never had around other humans. This, he could do. Everything was set up correctly, he had checked meticulously. Everything was perfect. Half an hour and he would have the answers he wanted. Then he could pack up and get on the move again. Everything was perfect.

Alik held out his wrist over the coal-drawn shapes on the floor. The blood trickled down his hand and fell slowly into the small black ring dead centre of the summoning circle.   
But something else caught the corner of Alik’s eye. A glint of morning light hit it as it tumbled and drifted down into the circle.

The stray strand of his hair landed on top of the blood, and at once both ignited.

No!

Too late.

Alik was frozen to the spot in panic as the whole circle lit up in flames. He felt the heat bathe him, felt his wand digging deep into his hand as he gripped it tighter. Then he felt something pulling him. He tried to resist but could do nothing against it. 

His ankles were wreathed in fire. It licked up his legs, dragging him towards the circle. Alik tried to scream but no sound escaped him. The last thing he saw was his open bag lying on the hotel bed. The books he had stolen from the Vatican Library were still spilt out where he had been examining them the night before. 

Oh fuck, no!

But before he could imagine what on earth the Ministry would do if they found the contents of this room, Alik’s world became darkness and fire.

* * *

It was hot.

His skin ached with how hot it was. 

The air itself was stifling. 

Alik choked and gasped until his lungs adjusted a little. 

Fumbling around, he felt hard rock under him. 

He blinked furiously, trying to see anything at all. His vision was blurry, his eyes watered from the first few stings of fierce heat. 

Shit, my wand!

Alik groped around, trying to focus enough to see anything through the smoky surroundings. He could hear flickering flames, could smell sulphur, but couldn’t make out anything else just yet.   
Finally his fingers closed around the handle of his wand. The feel of that familiar gnarled wood made his heart back-flip inside his ribcage. Alik clung to it with all his might and scrambled to his feet.

So this was the Hells. Part of them, anyway. 

He was standing on some rocky outcropping of wall, looking over a vast sprawling labyrinth of a city. Lava cascaded in waterfalls and pooled into lakes wrapping like a moat around it. The sky was dark, and had no stars. Smoke hung low and there were sounds rising up from the city. Shrieks, laughter, chatter and... Screams.

Desperately, Alik felt in his pockets. His notebook was still there, and his coal. But they would not be enough to get him back home. He needed components, he needed candles, he needed...

Or do I? A thought occurred to Alik as he stood staring at the demon city. I have an opportunity here. To see the Hells! To explore, to test myself, to learn! I can speak demonic, I can bargain and be polite. This could be amazing!

So, the reckless 19 year old made his way down the rocks and into the demon city of Aramanth. 

***

Alik Tal explored the labyrinthine city for weeks. The demons were sceptical of him at first, though over time most either avoided him or took great interest in his sudden appearance. Alik kept up a story about getting himself there to do research, careful to avoid unwanted questions.   
He found market places where he managed to bargain with stall-holders for food and wares. He found odd work teaching some more laid-back demons to speak English. He still spent most nights sleeping in the streets or on the benches carved into the bases of the giant statues in the centre of town, but he was happy enough learning and exploring. 

Then one day he wandered down a side-street full of odd little shops selling strange yet wonderful things. His eye was caught by the sign above one such establishment. The spindly lettering read,  
‘Mortal Marvels.’ 

Alik blinked. Behind the shop-front glass sat rows of shelves. On each one was something he recognised from home. There was a whistle, a computer mouse, a riding crop, a bundle of plastic carrier bags, a pile of recipe books and several rubber ducks. 

He had to go in, he just had to. And boy was he glad that he did.

Inside the shop was small and cluttered but wonderfully homey. There were six cosy armchairs dotted about, and a large dolls house on a coffee table. The ceiling was strewn with paper lanterns, the floor was scattered with thick shaggy rugs and on every inch of every wall there hung posters from famous movies. Alik spotted ‘Alien,’ ‘Lord of the Rings,’ ‘The Shining’ and ‘Batman’ before a warm friendly voice called out to him from behind a beaded curtain leading to the back room of the shop. 

“Hello! Welcome, have a look around, if you see anything you would like to-” The demon trailed off, staring open mouthed at the human stood in his shop.

Alik tried to smile, but he was struck at once by just how damn handsome this demon was. He had short sleek horns and dark red hair. His eyes were black but somehow kind as they looked into Alik’s grey ones.   
He wore dark patched robes and long boots. Something in the recesses of Alik’s heart made a clunking sound as he gaped at the demon. 

“H-hi.” He stammered, taking a step towards the counter. The demon came slowly out and stood in front of Alik. The two just looked at each other. 

“My name is Shahn.” The demon offered his hand. Alik was startled. He had never heard a demon give out their name so freely. He shook Shahn’s hand and replied,

“My name’s Alik.” 

Shahn reached out instinctively to touch Alik’s shoulder. The unusual physical contact made Alik want to shy away but somehow as he took in this demon’s eyes, the curve of his jaw and the waves in his hair, he managed to remain where he was. He couldn’t see but there was a dopey smile broadening across his face. Shahn held onto his shoulder as though he could not believe Alik was real. He peered closer, examining the fabric of Alik’s sweatshirt and poking the buttons. 

After a few minutes, he seemed to realise what he was doing and he jumped back, apologising.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean any offence! Just... wow, a real human here! This is my wildest dream come true!” 

Alik felt his face flush.

“Really?”

“Oh yes! I mean...” Shahn looked a little red himself now. “You are a fascinating species. The history books alone tell us that... and yet you are so alike us in body...”

Shahn’s eyes drifted down Alik’s face, his shoulders, his torso. Alik tried to stand tall and look impressive as he did so. 

“Oh, you have jeens!” Shahn pointed delightedly at the dark denim trousers. Alik smiled, 

“Um, yeah I do. They’re kinda popular in the human world.” 

Shahn grabbed his hand and danced over to a clothing rack down one side of the shop.

“I have many!” He cried excitedly, showing Alik several shelves full of different pairs of jeans in varying shades of blue. 

Alik grinned seeing the look on the demon’s face. 

“Oh and!” Shahn showed off many rails of dresses, skirts, tops and coats. Alik stared at it all, unable to speak. It was like stepping into a charity shop back home. 

“Like yours!” Shahn was waving around a selection of hooded shirts, pointing between each of them and Alik. He couldn’t stop smiling as he went over to see them. He loved how Shahn was dressed, elegant robes with beads and bangles. He was slowly noticing just how grubby and dirty he himself was. He hadn’t managed to bathe or change his clothes for months now. All of a sudden, Alik did not want to appear anything but good to Shahn. 

“I... uh... Could I interest you in a trade for some of those?” Alik asked, trying to put on the usual confidence he had around demons. Shahn raised an interested eyebrow and asked,

“What would you trade me, hey?” 

Alik felt the heat creeping up his cheeks again.

“Well... Uh, I... I could... Teach you some English... Or... I could show you what everything in this shop is for...”

“What makes you think I don’t already know?” Shahn asked. Alik couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. It had been a gamble. Perhaps this demon was as learned about humans as he was about demons. But still, there would be gaps in even the most encyclopaedic knowledge. After all, he had picked up a good 17 new words during his time down here, most of which were swears. Surely Shahn must have some things he too was yet to learn. 

Alik was brought back to the present by soft laughter. Shahn was grinning at him. 

“That would do wonderfully, Alik.” A flutter rose in the wizard’s stomach hearing the demon say his name. It sounded utterly divine in the demonic tongue, or perhaps it was just how the handsome demon said it. 

“Although,” Shahn leaned in to nudge Alik as he spoke, “For you, I’d give them for free.”

“Why?” Alik felt warmth blossom up his ribs from the point Shahn touched him. 

The demon took his hand and brushed it with kisses.

“Because you are the first human i have ever met, and you are utterly gorgeous.” He winked and straightened up. “So come on, let’s get you some new ‘treads.’ Is that what humans call it?”

Alik took a moment to recover himself. He knew his face must be glowing bright red by now, as he corrected,

“New threads, but you were very close.”

“Threads, threads. I shall remember that.” Shahn nodded. Then he pulled Alik back over to the rails, throwing items into his arms and shoving him into a small dressing room. 

“I have a knack for knowing what will look the best on people!” The demon called through the curtain. “Just trust me and come out to let me see!”

Alik’s head was a blur for the next hour. He tried on what felt like every item in the shop, turning in a circle so Shahn could inspect him from every angle before either nodding or shaking his head. By the time they were finished, Alik had a pile almost as tall as he was laid next to him. He sat in an armchair now dressed only in a pair of torn-up jeans and a purple shirt, as Shahn reappeared from the back room clutching two mugs of some steaming yellow substance. When Alik took his and sniffed it, the unbelievably delicious aroma of honey and coco hit him. He took a sip, and thought he could not identify what on earth this drink was, he loved it at once. 

“So,” Shahn said, settling himself in the chair across from Alik. “Tomorrow, you will teach me all about these human things, yes?” 

Alik smiled and nodded. 

“And you are welcome to stay here for the night if you would like.” Shahn spoke kindly, though Alik caught the note of hope in his voice. “I have a spare room all made up and a very lovely bath. You look like you could do with- not that you look bad!” He interrupted himself, “On the contrary, you look... Gorgeous... But-” Shahn dragged himself out of his reverie and continued, “As I was saying, you are welcome to stay. Clean yourself up, I can make us some dinner. If... If you like?”

Alik was so taken aback he couldn’t speak. He had never been met with such niceness before, by anyone human or otherwise. And this handsome demon was offering it with such sincerity. 

“I... I would love that. Please. I could really do with a bath. Thank you, Shahn.” Alik relished using the demon’s name. Shahn did too, it seemed, as he visibly lit up when Alik said it. 

*

So, later that night found the human and the demon sitting down to dinner together. It was all new to Alik but absolutely delicious. He was freshly clean from a long soak in Shahn’s bath, and they each bombarded the other with questions about their respective worlds, both equally fascinated by the answers. 

*

“No!”

“Yes!”

“I do not believe you!”

“I swear it’s true!”

“You mean it just sits there? It does nothing else?”

“Well,” Alik laughed, “Normally it would light up, but I don’t think you guys have electricity down here.”

Shahn looked utterly disappointed. He put the lava lamp back down in the window display and folded his arms. 

“If you come up to the human world one day, I promise I will show you a working lava lamp. Alright?” Alik offered. 

Shahn’s eyes brightened at once.   
“Really? You mean it?”

“Of course.”

It was one week after Alik had first stepped inside ‘Mortal Marvels,’ and he had not left. The two had fallen into an instant camaraderie and now were inseparable. Alik had managed to show the demon what all of the items he had in his shop were, and found out how he procured them. Most came from bodies or were discarded remnants of old deals, some had fallen through wormholes and others had been brought back by curious demons. Shahn found all of it wonderful. 

His fascination with Alik had grown tenfold over each passing day, and Alik reciprocated the feeling. 

He desperately wanted to take Shahn back with him, to show him the human world and see his face light up again and again. 

They talked about it often, as the weeks wore on. Shahn knew very little about getting into the human world. He, like Alik, knew that demons could be summoned, or possess people. But actually leaving the Hells for good was unheard of. Shahn wanted it though. He wanted it as badly as Alik wanted to take him. They spoke for hours about the many sights in the human world. When Alik described the ocean, Shahn actually jumped for joy. 

They ventured to the market often, so Alik could try new fruits in strange shades of red and black and Shahn could show him the different small creatures and fabrics and contraptions for sale. 

Shahn taught Alik how to keep track of the stock in the thick leather ledgers behind the counter, how to bargain just right with customers and how to shut down the shop at the end of the day. Alik happily settled into help out around the store as much as he could. 

All the time, he was falling further and deeper for the handsome demon. The way his hair flicked around his horns, the way his eyes widened just a little whenever he looked at Alik, the soft warmth of every hug, all brought forth the aching longing in Alik’s gut to just reach out and kiss Shahn’s pale lips. 

He had never dated before. He had never done anything before. With anyone. He had always been shy and closed-off, not to mention weird. No one at Hogwarts had been very close to him, and that had always been how Alik liked it. He had focussed on his studies. Well, his demon studies. His grades in every other subject had been mediocre at best and pitiful at worst. He had shut himself away in the dormitory with the curtains on his four-poster bed drawn tight, pouring over his notes and many tottering piles of library books. He had studied the demonic tongue, the demon alphabet, their customs and society and maps of the Hells. He had learned so much and yet now he felt completely out of his depth. He felt lost. He wanted to know what to do. He wanted to pull the demon in close and not let go. He glowed after every touch, no matter how fleeting. He often fell asleep in the evening slumped on Shahn’s shoulder as they sat together. More than once, he had woken up curled in an embrace with the demon after they both passed out on the sofa together. But still he did not know what to do.

* 

A month into Alik’s visit, Shahn took matters into his own hands. 

That night after they locked up the shop, they clambered up the rickety narrow ladder onto the roof, and sat sprawled on blankets, watching the deep red skies flashing with flames of lightning. 

“It’s called a Fire Storm. They run through here every so often.” Shahn explained. “Rumours are that they’re caused by the rulers of other layers fighting. The magic cracks the air and sends flames up to the rest of us.”

Alik lay back on the blankets, transfixed by the skies above them. Shahn smiled fondly and settled down beside him. Alik felt the demon’s arm pressed against his. On impulse, his own foot twitched and came to rest draped over Shahn’s ankle. The demon let out a soft purr. Alik had never heard that noise before. He turned to look at Shahn in pleasant surprise, only to find the demon had rolled onto his side and was gazing intently at Alik with those widened black eyes. Under the stormy skies, Alik could make out flecks of crimson inside them. 

“Alik.” Shahn spoke softly, reaching over to skim the stray strands of hair out of the grey eyes.

“Shahn?” Alik felt something thudding up in his throat, something tight and nervous but eager.

“Alik...” The demon shuffled slowly closer.

“Shahn...” Alik copied him.

The demon’s hand came to rest on Alik’s cheek. Alik felt clumsy and awkward as he moved in even closer and folded an arm around Shahn’s back. The demon purred again. Such a sweet beautiful sound.

“Alik-” Before the wizard could respond, Shahn leaned in and swept his lips with a kiss. 

Shahn tasted like rich dark syrup. Alik melted into it, gloried in it. He wished to bathe in the taste. He fell deeper into the kiss, tugging on Shahn’s robes pulling him closer. He could feel the demon smiling as the kiss continued. Alik was smiling too. 

***

“Wait! That was your FIRST TIME?!” Shahn shouted in disbelief, sitting up in bed open mouthed. 

Alik nodded, pulling the blankets around him, embarrassed. 

“Ever?!”

Alik nodded again.

“But!” Shahn gestured wildly, unable to communicate in his outrage.

“I should probably tell you...” Alik went on, avoiding eye contact with the handsome naked demon. “When we... Up on the roof the other day... That was my first kiss too.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Shahn was agog, looking at Alik in absolute amazement.

“Yeah. I never...”

“You never? Not even kissing?!”

“No... I... Never met anyone I... No one... Special.” Alik glanced back to Shahn, unsure what he expected to see in the demon’s expression. What he did see, however, surprised him. The demon was wiping his eyes   
and beaming in delight.

“Shahn?” 

“Alik! You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I am honoured that you chose me to be your first.”

The blush spread down Alik’s face and onto his chest. He huddled in the blankets, feeling happier than he could express but still self-conscious all at once. 

Shahn composed himself and crawled over to kiss Alik again and again.

That night, Alik had his second, third and fourth...

***

“For me?”

“Yes, my heart. It’s yours.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours.”

“You... you’re sure?”

The demon pressed a hand to Alik’s cheek and spoke again more clearly. This time, Alik caught the true meaning as he concentrated on the inflection in the demonic words.

“My heart, is yours.” 

“Oh.”

Shahn nodded gravely, his black pupil-less eyes somehow fixed on Alik’s grey ones and a moment of understanding passed between them.

“I... Mine too. Is yours.” Alik stuttered. The hand was so warm on his skin, the desperate clawing inside his chest began again, something he had to say trying to escape him.

“I-“ He tried.

“Yes?”

“I Love You.” The instinct poured out of him. The clawing nagging driving feeling that had been eating him apart burst out and was free.

Sparks lit up in Shahn’s eyes and he drew Alik into a kiss.

“You know that’s what this means, right?” He tapped the blackened metal heart dangling from the chain in Alik’s hand. “That I Love You too.”

“I wish I could give you mine...” Alik whispered.

“No you don’t. And nor do I. Your heart still beats, Alik.” The sound of his own name spoken in that deep purring demonic tongue sent shivers of delight through Alik every time. “You’re still alive, you’re still human.   
I would never wish you to become like me. You understand?”

Alik nodded.  
“I just... I wish I could give you something in return...”

“You have, my heart.” The demon held him close. “You have given me you. That is more than I could have ever dreamed. And you promised to show me ice cream and pizza and Nichos!” 

Alik laughed,   
“Nachos, my love.”

“Right! Nachos!” Shahn took Alik’s hands and squeezed them tight. “We’re getting out. Together. Soon. And then we’ll eat all the Nichos and you’ll show me human things and we’ll-“

He broke off as Alik interrupted him with another kiss. 

“It will be perfect.” He grinned.

The demon grinned happily at this. He had seen Alik smile more and more the longer they had spent together. Shahn adored the man’s smile. He wished it would happen more often. He wished to be the cause of it.

***

“Alik! Alik, wake up!”

Shahn was shaking him, and Alik was awake at once. Something was horribly wrong. Shahn was frightened. Those black eyes were wide as they stared frantically down at him, and as Alik sat up he knew instantly why. 

There was hammering on the front door and shouting from the street. At least 30 demon’s were yelling and screeching insults, threatening to smash the door down.

“What’s going on?” Alik asked, desperately scrambling out of the tangle of blankets and over to the window. Shahn hurriedly slid the bolt across the bedroom door and ran to join him. 

The street below was packed full of demon guards. Barbed black armour jutted out from down their shoulders and chests, each brandished a long spear or curved sword. 

“We must go. Now!” Shahn hissed, hauling the travel packs they had prepared out from under the bed and throwing Alik a shirt. They got dressed as fast as they could and scurried out onto the roof.

It was much sooner than they had planned. They still had no clue where they were going or how to get out. But they had to try. Head out of the city and reach the edge of the layer. See what lies beyond and move from there. It wasn’t much of a plan but it was all they had for now. 

Alik grabbed Shahn’s hand and pulled him into a brief kiss, making sure to memorize every second of it before they made their way as quietly as possible over the rooftops and down into the neighbouring street. 

Then they ran.

They ran through the deserted market, across the parks and through the winding streets. They couldn’t hear shouting behind them but they did not stop. They did not look back until they had sprinted out of the city gates and across almost a mile of rocky terrain. They leaned against each other, panting and shaking. 

“What was all that?” Alik gasped. “Why did they- How did they-?”

Shahn shrugged,  
“They must have found out... Somehow... I... I don’t know, my love.” The demon was still frightened. It made Alik’s panic rise even further. 

Then they heard shouts and rampaging feet. All at once, they were engulfed by guards.

Flames shot towards them, Alik knew they must be meant for him but before he could pull out his wand, Shahn had thrown him backwards and taken the hit right in the stomach. He doubled over, panting but mostly unharmed. 

“Alik, are you alright?” He gasped.

“Yeah, I- Look Out!”

Alik flung out an arm casting a protection spell as a barbed javelin spun through the air towards Shahn’s face. The magical shield glistened around the pair and the javelin clattered down onto the rocks. 

More demon guards were arriving every second, Alik could no longer see the city behind them in the distance through the mass of armour and horned creatures. 

Three demons ran at them brandishing spiked swords. Alik managed to block the first, and Shahn grappled the second, but the third came out of nowhere and slammed his blade into Shahn’s back. Alik screamed as dark blood spilled down Shahn’s legs and along the bade.   
Then two blasts of fire hit Alik in the knee and shoulder. He began to crumple but forced himself to remain standing. He would fight. He would fight until there was nothing left of him. He would not go down without trying. He had to save Shahn. They had to get out. They had to.

Shahn slammed his fist into the nose of the demon he was entangled with, and leapt to his feet beside Alik. He was paler, his crimson skin slowly getting tinged with grey, but he snarled as his left hand balled into a fist full of flame, ready to fight. His right hand wound its way around Alik’s waist and held on tightly.

“I am not letting you go.” Shahn promised. “My love, I will not leave you.” 

Alik gulped back tears, feeling the warm comforting familiar embrace. 

“I’m yours.” He breathed, as the demons ran at them once more. 

First it was the same two, then five, then ten. They sliced at them and stabbed. Alik threw out shielding spells in every direction, but they splintered and shattered under the enchantments upon every blade. Fire hit   
Alik again and again, he was almost blinded by it, choking under it. He could feel Shahn’s hand slipping from around his waist.

Ropes flew at them both, knocking them down. Shahn was wrapped in them, bound in knots. 

Claws dragged Shahn’s hand off Alik. He was hauled backwards along the ground, spitting and kicking.

They were trapped. There was no way out. At least 30 demon guards surrounded the sheer cliff of dark rock. Alik held his wand ready but he knew no amount of spells could overpower their numbers. Desperately, he wiped the blood out of his eyes.

The captain of the guard strode to the front, brandishing a long steel-tipped whip in his hands.

Shahn’s teeth were bared as he struggled ferociously against the ropes binding him, but they would not budge. 

“ALIK!!”

He heard the demon’s cries above everything. The captain of the guard called to his men,

“Silence him!”

“No!” Alik tried to run forwards but was held back by the smack of the captain’s whip.

The guards closed in around Shahn, Alik could not look away. The grey eyes found the black ones for the last time, before all that was left of the handsome demon was blood and shattered bones.  
Alik screamed, feeling something break inside him. Half of his soul clung onto Shahn, leaving Alik empty.

The captain drove the handle of his whip into Alik’s throat, pinning him against the rocky stone wall.

“As for you.” He snarled. “Some mortal scum come to our land! Some mortal scum come to our city! Some mortal scum been laying with one of our own! You’ll get the rack, boy. Then the pit. Then, the Serpent!”

Alik couldn’t help but let a flicker of his confusion show.

The demon captain sneered.  
“Ah, do you not know about that one?” He jeered along with the soldiers. “Well, The Serpent goes like this-“ He seized Alik by the throat and pulled him away from the wall. All the demons were laughing now. “You can see her right over there, look!” The captain twisted Alik around so he was staring wide-eyed at a huge long metal serpent suspended over a fire pit at the edge of the city. “There she is.” The captain cooed. “So you are poured down her throat, and while you are stuck inside her belly, we light the fire underneath!” Alik couldn’t breathe. His throat was dry, his legs were giving way beneath him. Everything was breaking.

He couldn’t see, he couldn’t think. He felt the hot earth as he slammed down into it. Then he knew nothing at all.

*

Alik’s eyes fluttered halfway open. He realised he was in a dark cell. There were bars everywhere and flames outside. Someone was wrenching the wand out of his grip. He heard it splinter as it was snapped into pieces.

But that was all he made out before the world swam out of focus and once again Alik was thrown into darkness. 

***

“My, oh my, what a pretty treat you are.”

A new voice awoke Alik. It was cold and dangerously hungry.  
“Let me see those eyes.”

Hot hands pawed at Alik’s face as he looked up into the golden eyes of the new demon crouching over him. This one wore immaculate robes and curled around long arched horns sat a tall pointed crown. His fingers were decorated with many intricate rings, and his tail was tipped in gold. This must be a Demon Lord.

Alik started, realising that this must be the very demon he had been attempting to summon over a year ago back in that hotel room. 

“What a treasure.” The demon lord was crooning now, untying the band holding Alik’s hair back and running his hands through the dark tangles. His touch was white hot. Alik closed his eyes as a finger traced along his jaw, forcing his face upwards. The hand wound its way around his throat and squeezed.

Alik began to shake. He didn’t want this demon to beat him; he didn’t want them to break him. But his consciousness began to fade and he instinctively grabbed at the hand holding on tight. 

The demon lord laughed a low hollow sneer.

“Beg.”

Alik tried to gasp for air, still struggling to prize apart the demon’s fingers. 

“No, no. I told you to beg.”

Alik opened his eyes and found himself staring right into the golden eyes now only inches away. Realising he had no other choice, he lowered his hands and stopped fighting. He let his weight drop him to his knees before the creature, who did not move.

With his last seconds of air, Alik whispered,  
“Please?”

A wicked grin spread across the Demon Lord’s lips.

“Bring him.” The demon got up, releasing Alik. He fell back with a shock of pain through his whole body, wheezing with tears flooding his eyes. He did not notice the demon lord vanish in a burst of dark golden light.

Two guards entered, each seizing Alik by an arm and marching him from the little cell out into the fire light. He tried to catch his footing, to stumble along with them, but his eyes couldn’t focus and his legs would not move. They dragged him along corridors and up staircases, through dark dank passages and then suddenly they were pounding on a heavy golden door. 

Several locks were scraped open from the other side, until the door was opened and the guards pulled him through. They were standing at one end of a vast hallway. It was bright and beautiful, Alik couldn’t help but notice. The ceiling must have been 100 feet high, with windows stretching from floor all the way up to reach it, each draped in ornate curtains trimmed with gold. Everything was decorated with gold, the more   
Alik stared around. The picture frames were swirled with it, the rugs on the dark wooden floor were embroidered with it, the doors were carved out of it and the sweeping banisters up to the next floors were wrapped with glimmering golden vines. Alik had never seen anything so immaculate in his life. He had read about the Demon Lords extensively, of course. He had studied their customs and knew each had a desire to hoard treasures. Some dug themselves vast networks of caves to prove their superior intellect as others got lost inside them. Some took to the surface world, making deals and pacts so they could collect many thousands of souls for their own keeping. This one, it seemed, had a love for gold. As he was dragged off again, down the stunning hall and up to another two floors above, Alik could not help but ogle his surroundings. 

They came to an abrupt halt in front of a set of golden double doors. Another pair of guards stood watch; they nodded and knocked twice upon the doors. A familiar cold voice rang out from inside,

“Come.”

The doors opened, and Alik let out a gasp. The room they entered was clearly a bedroom, but it was enough to take your breath away. There were vases spilling over with flowers Alik had never seen before, each giving off its own strange but alluring scent. There were glass doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the entire city of Aramanth, shimmering in the deep crimson glow. The walls were covered with paintings of beautiful creatures, landscapes of fire and tapestries woven with golden text. Alik did not have time to read much of it as he was shoved further into the room, but some of it spoke of Kings and treasure. And there, stood proud in front of the fireplace, bathed in the flickering light was the demon lord. His golden eyes lapped up Alik as he was thrust before him, falling weakly to all-fours. The Demon smiled.  
“That will be all.” With one finger he motioned for the guards to leave, and they did within seconds. Alik was left quite alone, struggling to keep his breath under control as the demon stood still above him.

There was a long mocking minute of silence. The only sounds were the fire and Alik’s harsh shallow breaths. He willed himself to sit up, slowly raising himself back onto his knees and meeting the golden gaze of the demon smiling down at him. 

“Oh yes, you are a pretty thing.” That voice washed over Alik like ice. Still the demon did not move. “Yes, you will be quite perfect. Living, breathing, whole.” This last word made Alik blink. The demon chuckled. “You are complete, soul and all.” He explained, revelling in it. 

Alik swallowed. One thing he had always promised himself, never sell your soul. Never. But it seemed now that he may end up with little choice. 

“You-“ He rasped, “You want my soul.” It was not a question. He waited, to see what would be granted in return. 

The demon laughed again, and swept across the room to sit down on a curved sofa. 

“Come.” He said again, clicking his fingers and pointing to the floor at his feet. No answer was forthcoming. Alik got up slowly and took a step towards the demon. But,

“Oh no, I did not say you could get up.” 

Alik felt the sparks of rage ignite inside him, but he forced them down and dropped back onto his knees. 

“That is better. Now, come.” The demon lord clicked again impatiently. Alik crawled over to the sofa, biting his tongue and glowering. “Now, stay.” Alik sat back on his knees staring up at the demon as he leaned forwards in his seat. 

Soon those icy hands were upon him again, as the demon examined Alik; every angle of his face, his eyes, catching up handfuls of his hair. 

“So, so pretty.” The demon crooned. He tugged the collar of Alik’s shirt, inspecting his shoulders and chest. “Not overly strong, but that is no matter. You are bursting with magic, pretty thing.” Alik shuddered, as the hands pressed over his racing heart. “Are you frightened, my treasure?” The demon purred, leaning in close to whisper into Alik’s ear. 

Alik did not respond. He did not wish to play this game. 

“I said,” The demon moved around so they were once again facing each other. “Are you frightened?”

Still, Alik did not give him answer.

The demon roared, lunging off the sofa, he sprang at Alik, knocking him backwards and pinning him to the rug beneath him. One hand fastened in Alik’s hair, dragging his head back, the other seized his right wrist. 

“Fear me!” The demon screeched. “Fear me! Or it shall be all the worse for you!” Alik felt the skin at his wrist begin to burn. His feet kicked desperately, but the demon’s weight was full force on top of him. He couldn’t move his arm, his wrist felt as though it were on fire. He could see nothing except golden eyes and the ornate legs of the coffee table behind him as the demon clawed at his hair holding his head back. Alik screamed then, at last. A frantic cry that made him sick to his stomach. 

Satisfied, the demon let go of him and sat back on the sofa. Alik lay very still, shaking.

“Back on your knees.” 

Alik obeyed. 

“That is better.” The demon lord said again. “Now, my pretty treasure. Are you frightened?” The golden eyes narrowed, glaring down at the wizard, who choked back a sob and answered,

“Yes.”

The demon clapped his hands. Another door opened in the corner of the chamber. 

“Perfect, my treasure. Now you shall get a reward. Follow me.” As the demon moved away, Alik felt a heavy tug on his right wrist. Glancing down, he stared in horror at a black and gold circlet now shackled to him. It bound his wrist twice, and connected to a length of golden chain which was pulling him forward. Scrambling across the carpet on hands and knees, Alik saw the end of the chain wound around the demon lord’s arm. 

The binding of a slave. 

Oh, fuck. 

This was bad. This was really bad.

He was lead into a bright bathroom. Right in the centre lay a deep pool filled with steaming water. Surrounding it on three sides were fire pits, glowing merrily. The room was even warmer than the bed chambers. Alik struggled to catch his breath. The demon lord noticed this, and said,

“It will get easier in time. Now, be rid of those clothes.”

From his position on the floor, Alik took a moment to understand.

“At once.” The demon commanded him.

Slowly, Alik pulled off his boots. The demon stood watching him, showing nothing in his expression. Alik unbuttoned his shirt, beginning to pull it off but stopping as the chain at his wrist clinked. 

“You need help.”

Alik gritted his teeth,  
“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Please.”

At once, the sleeve tore open and the shirt fell off onto the bathroom floor. Alik did not want to look at the demon as he awkwardly fumbled with his belt.

“You may stand.”

This at least made things easier. Alik got to his feet, realising that he was almost the same height as the demon lord stood before him. Those gold eyes bore into him like daggers. 

“Thank You.” He mumbled, before he could be instructed to. The demon appeared pleased with this. He motioned for Alik to continue undressing, and he did, casting aside everything and standing bare awaiting whatever came next. The demon plunged the hand not holding onto Alik’s chain into a hidden pocket in the folds of his robe, drawing out a slender dark wand. Alik eyed it, yearning for his own back. It was gently curved and entwined with thorns. Oh how Alik longed to rip it out of the creatures grip. The demon pointed the wand at the pile of Alik’s clothing and they all ignited into flames. Alik did not allow himself to cry out this time. 

They were just clothes. He reminded himself. I do not need them. 

He tried not to remember Shahn laughing as he pranced around wearing Alik’s shirt. He pushed away the memory of Shahn catching his horn on one of the buttons, seeing it fly off into the bedroom never to be found again. He shook his head, trying to forget. 

“Get in.” The demon had put away his wand and gestured Alik towards the pool. Slowly, carefully, Alik descended the steps until he was waist deep in the warm water. Alik felt the cold eyes on him as he stood there. The demon lord sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool, toying with the golden chain in his hand. 

“Fetch that bottle.” Alik waded over to where the demon was pointing, bringing it back and placing it into the outstretched hand. 

“Very good. Now, come here.” The demon pulled on the chain bringing Alik to the side of the pool. He emptied the little bottle into his hands. It was a thick amber liquid which smelt of spice and some of those strange flowers in the bedroom. 

“We shall make you even prettier, my treasure.” As he spoke, the demon began to run his fingers through Alik’s hair, rubbing in the amber liquid and taking time to caress Alik’s skull as he did so. It was almost tender. Alik did not take his eyes off the demon’s face the entire time.

When the demon was satisfied, he laid Alik back and rinsed the soap from his hair in the water. Alik’s whole body was now scented with the same spicy floral smell. 

“Stand.”

Alik obeyed.

“Such a treasure. Come to me.” The demon rose to his feet, watching as Alik climbed out of the bath and walked to stand before him again. The wand was back in his hand.

“You shall look so much prettier in these.” 

Robes swirled into existence around Alik, wrapping him until he stood clean and dry, clad in short crimson robes entwined with golden beads. 

“There, you are a delight.” The demon purred. “Now, come sit with me.”

*

Alik knelt by the sofa all afternoon, while the demon lord read a lengthy tome and drank wine. He kept the chain between them tight; making sure Alik was always within his reach. The hours wore on slowly. Alik gazed around at the grandeur surrounding them. It was decadent from every angle. Trying not to get distracted by the dazzling room, the young wizard began to think about what on earth he could do. He must get out. But demons were tricky. Demon Lords would slaughter their entire staff if they suspected just one to be working against them. How he wished he had his wand. Any wand. 

Wait...

Alik’s eyes flicked over to the demon, as he turned a page. 

There is a wand I could use. There is a wand right here in this room. 

A plan formed in the humans mind.

*  
Dinner was a torturous affair. Alik was dragged into a banqueting hall and told to sit at the Demon Lord’s feet while he ate. They were alone except for the guards and servants bringing in each course. Alik was determined not to move or speak. The demon pulled his head onto his lap, and he sat leaning against the creature, silently staring at the shining marble floor. He caught whispers in the demonic tongue as the guards and servants spoke to one another. Most mocked him, others lamented his situation and then he heard one saying,

“The one he was screwing? I heard they killed him real slow for that.” 

Alik sat bolt upright. His eyes swam with tears and his knuckles were white as he ground them into the floor. The demon lord turned to look down at him.

“And what has my treasure so upset?” The golden eyes followed Alik’s gaze, panning over to the whispering servants. He listened for a moment or two, then frowned. 

“You are upsetting my pretty human!” The demon lord screeched. Everyone whipped around, all chatter ceased. “He is mine now! There will be no talk of any other! If any of you hurt my treasure I shall personally   
feed you to the Serpent! Am I understood?!” 

At once, every demon cried,  
“Yes, Your Highness!” 

“Clear this away. We are going to retire for the night.”

The demon rose, allowing Alik to walk this time. He held out an arm, which Alik took, feeling the tug on the chain as he did so. They walked together back to the demon’s bed chambers. All the while, the demon was speaking to Alik. 

“I shall not allow any to distress you, my treasure. You are far too precious. I will not have it. Inform me if anything upsets you again, won’t you?” 

Alik nodded, and mumbled,  
“Yes.”

He didn’t know what to think. This creature could alter from protective to murderous on a whim. Every moment was dangerous. He must act, tonight.

*

The demon lord had Alik sleep beside him. Servants came to take away their robes for cleaning, and both were dressed in new sheer golden ones while the bed covers were turned down for them. The demon lord settled in first. He lay with his arms stretched out behind his head, and the rough tug on the chain made Alik clamber in too. He curled up on his side, facing the demon in the dim candle light. 

“Closer.”

Alik obeyed.

“Hold onto me.”

Alik obeyed.

The demon was slender but powerfully built. Alik could feel it as he draped his arms around the creature. In hand to hand combat, he would be toast. But if he could get that wand...

“Goodnight, my treasure.”

“Uh... Goodnight, your hi-” 

The demon pressed a finger to Alik’s lips.

“No. You do not use that name, pretty.”

Alik’s heart leapt. If the demon was about to give him his name, that could help him to break free. All he needed was a wand, the name and the runes to banish.

“You shall address me as ‘My Love,’ from now on.”

Alik drew back, away from the demon. A look of utter horror stained his face.

The demon yanked on the chain binding the young wizard, hauling him back.

“I- I can’t...” Alik whispered. “Please...” He hated himself for begging. 

“Why not?”

“Because... I... It was... Shahn...” Alik’s voice broke.

The demon lord spun around, seizing a handful of Alik’s hair again and wrenching his head back against the mattress. Alik struggled, tugging at the demon’s hand as he felt the other close on his throat.

“You will not speak that name again!” The demon bellowed. “You belong to me! You will do as I say! That filthy name does not exist! Do you understand me?!” Claws stung digging into his throat. Alik felt a trickle of blood running down onto his shoulder. The demon twisted the handful of hair and Alik yelled in pain.

“Do you understand me?!”

“Ye-yes!” Alik howled, spluttering.

“Yes, what?”

Sobbing uncontrollably, Alik replied in a hushed voice,  
“I understand, My Love.” 

With that, the demon let go. He lay back down, smoothing the blankets around him, and watched as Alik sat up. He was shivering despite the heat. As quietly as possible, he cried into his hands. But the demon lord knew. As Alik continued to sob, the demon sat up too and took both of Alik’s hands in his. Then he moved, pulling Alik into his embrace. It wasn’t quite comforting. Alik knew a power-play when he was trapped in one, but in that moment he felt so utterly alone that he allowed himself to just lie there and be held. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. But he awoke abruptly a few hours later, wrapped in the demon’s arms in the almost pitch blackness. 

It was now or never.

*

The attempt did not go well.

Alik sneaked out of bed, careful not to let the chain stretch too far, and searched for the wand in every draw, every pocket, every place he could find. But no luck. Frustrated and terrified, Alik heard the demon call to him through the darkness.

“Come back to bed and we shall forget this transgression.”

The golden eyes were not even open. The demon clearly thought of him as no threat. Alik loathed admitting that he was right. As he was, he was nothing. He could do nothing. He was trapped. 

So, he returned to the bed.

*

Every morning, Alik woke up to the same gut-wrenching sight.

The demon slept sprawled across the bed, his golden hair a mess around his face. He looked so much like Shahn it hurt. 

Every day the golden eyes watched Alik hungrily. The wizard tried not to wonder what it was the demon wanted from him. 

*

One day, a guard came onto the balcony where Alik lay in the demon’s lap. They were watching over the city while the demon braided Alik’s hair. It was his new favourite pastime. They changed every few weeks, depending on the demon’s mood. 

The guard made a bow, then offered the demon a box. Opening it greedily, the demon flashed a wide smile. 

“You may go.”

The guard bowed again and departed.

“You look happy.” Alik had learned when he could speak up around the demon lord. 

“Indeed. I have a fun new game for us to play.”

“Oh?” Alik sat back onto his knees in the position the demon liked him in best and waited.

“It is a choice.” The demon was purring. Alik knew that meant trouble.

“So, the game is simple.” The box was laid in the demon’s lap now as he spoke, smiling over to Alik. “You must decide which of two items you like most. Whichever one you choose, you may keep.”

Alik blinked, confused by the seemingly harmless offer. 

“To... Keep?” He confirmed. 

“Of course. You have my word.” The demon was still smiling. 

“Would you like to see your choices?”

Alik nodded.

“Please.”

The demon wagged a finger at him. Alik bit his lip and corrected himself. 

“Please, my love.”

The demon reached over to stroke Alik’s cheek before continuing.

“Here, then. Choice number one.” 

The demon pulled a thick black notebook out of the box. It was crumpled and faded, packed full of folded papers and scraps of parchment. The demon watched as Alik’s eyes lit up. He made a grab for it, but the   
demon held it up high and flicked through the pages. 

“This is almost impressive.” He told Alik, who sat back again with itching fingers. “You are very thorough, my pretty. It would be almost a shame to deprive you of it.” Alik clenched his mouth tight shut, but nodded desperately. Everything he had ever researched was in that book. He knew most of it by heart but by god there could be something he had missed, anything that could get him out of here. He needed that book.

“Would you like it back?”

“Yes, yes my love, yes. Please?” 

“You have not yet seen the second choice.”

Alik paused. 

“May I see my second choice, please, my lo-” The words faded from his lips as the demon scooped the next item out of the box. Alik’s heart dropped and his lungs felt as though they would burst. Dangling   
carelessly in the demon lord’s grip sat Shahn’s locket. 

An eternity seemed to pass by as Alik scrambled forwards staring transfixed at the metal heart. His eyes stung, he stopped breathing, his soul was screaming out inside him. 

“Something special?” The demon was still watching him.

Alik sniffed and gulped.

“I see.”

He knew. He must know. This demon was clever. He knew exactly what it was he held before Alik. He knew the pain he was causing. He could see Alik’s eyes burning, he could sense the desperate longing. 

“Choose, my pretty. Which do you want?”

Fuck. He had forgotten the game entirely. All his heart and soul were driving him to seize hold of the locket and never let it go again. But the notebook could be his ticket out. He could be free. 

“Which do you want, treasure?” The demon cut across Alik’s thoughts.

He sat back on his knees once again, staring from the notebook to the locket and back again. He must be sensible. He must put his life before anything else. He had to play the game. He must not allow himself to be-

“The second one!” The choice burst from him before he could contain it. 

The demon lord threw him a ferocious stare.

“This?” He threw the locket up into the air, catching the chain and swinging it around and around.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?!” The demon spat.

“Yes, My Love!” Alik cried hastily. “That’s my choice. Please, my love?”

“Very well.” The demon placed the locket back into the box and carried it into the bed chambers. Alik got to his feet and ran after him. 

The demon laid the box down on a counter and turned to see Alik come to a halt just behind him. 

“I did not say you could get up.” The demon growled. Alik fell to his knees at once.

The demon considered him, tilting his head as he eyed the tear tracks down Alik’s cheeks and the tremble in his limbs. 

“It must be of great significance, for you to defy me so.” He observed. “Tell me, my pretty thing, how much is it worth to you?”

Alik struggled to think.  
“Everything. Anything. Anything.”

The demon strode over to him, gripping the chain binding them together and crouching in front of Alik.

“So, the person who got it back for you. What would you do for them, in return?” One hand caressed Alik’s face as he spoke in that cool hungry voice.

“Anything.” It was the truth.

“Very good, my treasure.” The demon ran a finger across Alik’s lips before rising back to his feet. 

“Then you will not be needing this.” 

Before Alik could react, the demon seized the notebook and flung it into the fireplace, where it was engulfed immediately and burnt to ashes. 

No!

But it was too late. Alik had made his choice and payment was due.

The demon lord drew in closer, motioning Alik to his feet. He stood, as the demon swept the newly braided hair off his face, pressing his lips to Alik’s temple and commanding,  
“Tonight, you shall lay with me, like you did with him. Show me your gratitude. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, my love.”

***

It took Alik nearly three years to work out what runes may break the binding upon him. He studied the demon lord intently. He learned everything he could. To banish a demon or to summon it you needed items tailored exactly to them, or runic symbols to represent them. Each one was different; no two demons had the same ‘calling card’ for lack of a better word. He watched every interaction closely. He memorised the demon’s movements, his preferences, his desires. Then, after months of secret planning, Alik had it.

What he lacked was a wand. The runes needed to be part of a circle, but without a wand he could not connect the circle to his magic to ignite it. He had made numerous attempts to find the demon’s wand over the years but all had failed. He guessed it was hidden in a small pocket dimension, which he could never hope to access.

But then he had an idea. He needed a circle infused with his magic. The magic flowing in his own veins. The magic he would activate with a drop of blood.

And so it was that exactly two years, ten months and three days after he was first brought before the demon lord, Alik sat in the dark of the night scratching runes into his arm with his fingernails. His teeth were clenched, his muscles contracted with every stab, but this would work. It had to. He etched the circle of runes right above the binding on his wrist, following the circlet making sure each rune was in place. As always, he rattled off the list in his mind as he went.

Gold... That one had been obvious.

Ruby... The demon’s favourite gemstone.

Amber Flower... The demon’s perfume.

Sacrificial Lamb... Alik was certain that this was how the demon lord viewed everyone around him.

Fire... Obviously.

Crown... The demon’s station in society.

And, at last...

Unicorn horn... The one thing the demon lord wished to possess but had never seen. That one had taken the longest to discover. 

The sheets were dripping with his blood. Alik felt it crusting under his nails. No time to lose.

Alik began to recite the spell he knew so damn well. He mumbled it over and over, in perfect demonic tongue. He dared not look away from his wrist. He knew he should check on the demon lord, make sure he was still sleeping, but he had to know if it had worked. He couldn’t avert his eyes for even a second without knowing whether-

The runes in his skin began to glow. Alik bit his tongue hard to stop himself crying out in joy. He redoubled his efforts, enchanting over and over until the runes were bright red and pulsing like a beating heart. 

Slowly, Alik turned his wrist over and tapped the golden links connecting the circlet on his wrist to the demon. The chain broke at once, falling onto the bed with a feeble thump. Alik stared in rapture at what he had done. With shaking fingers, he tried to unfasten the circlet. It would not budge. A deep red burn shot out from it, wrapping around his arm but held back by the rune circle. 

Fuck. But Alik shook his head. It didn’t matter. He was free from the binding, which was good enough.

He could feel his magic again, stronger now, rampaging through his body in waves. With a deep breath, Alik kicked away the bed sheets and sprinted to the balcony. Wrenching the door open, he flew over to the long thorny vine snaring up the side of the palace. It had been his planned escape route for weeks. It appeared strong, hopefully enough to hold him down three floors. 

Just as Alik put one foot on the balcony wall, he heard a thunderous roar behind him. The demon lord was ripping back the curtains and running towards him. Fighting had not been a part of the plan. Alik had battled demons before but never one as powerful as this. He knew he was cornered and so he summoned up every ounce of energy he had left, focussing on the runes carved in his wrist. 

Just like a wand. He told himself. Channel it, use it, release it.

The demon lord snapped his fingers, and the curved thorny wand materialised in his hand. He raised it, pointing it straight into Alik’s face with hate in those golden eyes.  
“How DARE YOU!!” The demon yelled. “You are mine! You are mine!”

Alik did not reply. Instead, he threw out his right hand and, still dripping blood, he cried,

“Pereoqua!” The spell ignited in his wrist and burned all through his fingertips as he released a bolt of magic, which shot straight into the demon’s chest. The spell worked almost as Alik had intended. The demon staggered backwards as a torrent of water engulfed him, tangling him up in waves until with a slash of his wand it vanished from sight. 

“Fear me!” The demon lord shrieked. Alik threw up his arms, trying to verbalise a defensive spell but the demon was quicker. A blast of heat slapped Alik across the face, sending him crashing into the wall. He felt something at the back of his head crack, but had no time to worry about it then, and the demon rounded on him. 

“Defin-” The demon countered before he could finish.

“Prote-” Again he was blocked.

“MANE-CORPA!” It was the only spell Alik could think of, but it worked. The demon lord was halted where he stood advancing over Alik, who leapt to his feet and charged at the creature as he began to throw off the effects.

“No! You are-”

Before the demon could finish, Alik thrust his right hand into the demon lord’s face and screwed hsi eyes shut. His other hand grabbed for the locket around his own neck, gripping it like a life-raft in the middle of the ocean as he willed every fibre of his being to fire whatever magic he had left at the demon. He thought of Shahn’s laugh, of his first sight of Aramanth, of everything he had learned. He thought of Shahn lying lifeless and empty on the rocks. He thought of everything they had been robbed of. Every wish, every idea, everything he had wanted to share with Shahn that he now could not. White hot anger burst from him, through his veins, and out of the runes around his wrist. It erupted through the demon, making his skin crack and blister. The demon screamed, falling to the ground. Something drew Alik forwards and he kept going, following the demon to the floor, sending more and more magical pain into the creature until he lay flat on his back, unconscious. 

The wand lay on the rich gold rug. Alik hesitated only a second before snatching it up and beaming. He waved it once in a long arc, sending sparks and black smoke soaring around him. The wand worked for him perfectly. Although, something felt different. Something was blurring his vision and scorching his neck. Something was creeping up his throat and onto his face. Alik stumbled across the room to the long mirror hanging on the wall beside the demon’s bed. Grasping for the edges of the frame, he looked on in horror as his pupils smudged until there was no grey left, only deep dark demonic black. The heat on his neck was coming from a blistering brand now burnt into the skin. It was a single rune, Alik could read it at once. It meant,

Thief.

As Alik watched, the rune splintered off, pumping out black sludgy blood through his veins. He saw it spread through him, up onto his face and down his shoulder. Demon blood. A demon curse.

The demon lord had put a curse upon his wand, making sure any who took it would regret their actions. But he had no time to brood on that now.  
Gripping the thorny wand tightly, the wizard turned to face his fallen captor.

Alik knew he should kill him. He knew it every day from that moment on, but standing over the demon then, he just couldn’t do it. The eyes were closed, the hair was a mess. He looked too much like Shahn. Alik could not bring himself to do it.

Instead he ran.

*** 

13 months later, Alik Tal dragged himself out of the ground and breathed in the air of home.


End file.
